Crimson rose
by Cailen89
Summary: She was an old friend to some, a lost sister to others and much more. Klausxoc suck at summary just had to get the story out of my head! Rated M for later contents
1. Chapter 1

A/N i don't own anything you recognize, the rest is just figment of my imagination. PLease R&R. Got this storyline stuck in my head and had to get it out let me know what you think..

* * *

It had already been a long day when Stefan was walking beside Klaus through Smokey mountains Tennessee. Ray was hanging over his shoulders, the dead weight was becoming a nuisance to Stefan and Klaus seemed to notice.

"Are you okay?" he said smirking "Is Ray getting heavy?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "I'm fine".

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." he suggested uncharacteristically friendly..

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan sighed running his hand through his hair. This nice Klaus was just creeping him out.

Klaus chuckled, "So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." He really didn't particularly like seeing Stefan in pain, though he felt that he had certainly deserved some of it.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." was the tired response Klaus got.

Klaus was getting annoyed now, the brooding was definitely starting to wear on him,

"thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." He said pointing to a clearing just a few feet away.

I immediately felt something was wrong, I had had a bad feeling all day yet I didn't know what to make of it. I met this pack of werewolves just a few days earlier, they found me alone in the woods and they took me in. They were kind. Though I knew how deadly they could get, I chose to stay with them anyway. I was just sitting near my tent when the feeling got worse, I could feel my heart start pounding in my chest, telling me something bad was here. I took a quick breath to steady myself, no point in panicking. When I turned around I cringed, poor Ray, he hadn't have been my favorite person there but he was alright. I immediately recognized the vampire holding him which shocked me to my core. I couldn't believe it, he wouldn't recognize me I was sure of it but something about him was different. He wasn't the same vampire that saved me three years ago. Cindy immediately went for Ray when Stefan threw him on the ground.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" she cried confused above else.

It was then that the second person showed himself, he was a vampire too I noticed, though there seemed to be more to him. He felt, more powerful than just that which immediately set me on edge.

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He said smirking as he moved to stand besides Stefan, who looked uncomfortable at best.

Klaus.. that name kept ringing in my head as I got pulled back to a memory from a long time ago.

"_Mother. M-mother! Why did you kill her, why?!" I was bawling, screaming at the man holding me by my arms. The man who only moments ago killed my mother. "Shut up you stupid child! I don't have much time, the witches are one my trail, now you will do as I say" he yelled angrily before slapping my face. I reeled back from his strength staring at him through tear laced lashes. "I'm your father and you're to do as I command you, I will take you somewhere and you will stay there. Now I created you for one purpose only, you will kill as many vampire's as you can but most importantly you will kill Niklaus, or Klaus as he now seems to go by." I didn't know it then but somehow I would never be ably to forget those words._

When I snapped back from my trip on memory lane, there was a pull inside me to kill him that I never felt before. I had to use all my self control not to just lunge at him. I realized that this was the task father wanted me to do, apparently the one thing I was created for. But I wouldn't give in, not now, I was so close to learning how to control my powers. I can't give in to his wishes, I refuse!

I never believed father actually succeeded at compelling me, never had I felt like finding him or killing him. I didn't even know who he was, hell I still don't.

But now I know that he did, or at least somewhat. But I would fight it, I will find a way to kill you instead father, after all you've done to me you deserve to rot in hell. I thought angrily.

Suddenly Ray woke up, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus said approvingly looking joyful.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asks disoriented as he looks around wildly.

"Stefan?" Klaus gestures for him to provide Ray with some.. nutrition.

Stefan gets up and looks around the group of terrified people, surprised to see one girl staring at him straight on, no fear.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." he says stressing the importance, playing on their hearts to want to save their friend.

Impatiently Klaus adds: "Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride? " he's tapping his foot on the ground, anxiously, he needs to find a way to make hybrids, he needs this to work.

I noticed he was looking around and before I even knew what I was doing I shot up,

"me! I'll do it" I said surprise evident in my voice. Both vampires raised an eyebrow at my response, guess they didn't get many volunteers.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ don't own anything you recognise, the rest if just figment of my imagination. please R&R

* * *

Chapter 2

"well, ain't that surprising" Klaus said smirking as he made his way over to me "and what is your name darling?" he asked as he took me by the hand leading me over to where Ray lay whimpering on the ground. "Cailen" I whispered softly trying not to think about.. well killing him. Besides knowing I wouldn't stand a chance, yet, seeing as I barely knew how to control my powers. Mostly it worked on instinct now, not because I actually know what I'm doing. Though he doesn't need to know that.

When his hand touched my I had to seriously take a breath, it was like his touched burned me. Fathers hold proved to be relatively powerful the urge to kill him was great, like a painful annoying itch you can't scratch. He felt it too, well something. Probably my shaking hands, I yelped softly not expecting him to stop suddenly and he turned me to face him.

"there's no need to be afraid love, this will only hurt for a second" he said trying to compel me. He must have thought I was scared. I couldn't help myself but chuckle, knowing just how much of a lie that was. Being bitten did not just hurt for a second and I know it.

"oh I'm sorry" I said softly looking down "that's really nice but, no it won't and you know it" I smirked at him feeling him soften his hold on my in surprise. So I used that moment to step away from him. I softly knelt down next to Ray, taking a small hunting knife out of my boot. I quickly cut my wrist, holding it over Rays mouth as I spoke soothing words to him. "it's going to be fine Ray" I whispered as I stood up to face Klaus.

"Happy now?" I asked rolling my eyes as I used the same knife to cut a piece of my shirt of to use as a bandage for my wrist. I knew he meant to bite me but he can't, and if I don't have to tell him, that means less questions for me to have no answers to.

"Not yet darling" he growled as his eyes turned yellow and he turned to attack the entire pack, none were spared. I gasped, I knew vampires were.. monsters, or at least most of them are. But this was different, he seemed so angry for some reason. Even though I only knew the pack for a few days, I wept for them, for they were unlikely to survive the transition. She had never heard of it before at least.

"well darling, let's get some blood in you and heal you all up," he said as he suddenly appeared by my side. "We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." he added cheerfully smirking at her with his bloodstained mouth.

I quickly wiped away the tears on my face and sat down on a log,

"I don't need your blood, it's just a cut I still have plenty blood left" I said Looking away from him. Besides not liking seeing my friends blood on someone's face, vampire blood never did me any good, and besides it didn't really help with the wanting to kill him part either.

I yelped when he suddenly forced his bloodied wrist into my mouth, almost choking I swallowed some of his blood, this was bad. This was really bad, she knew what vampire blood did for her, her powers grew, she could already feel the liquid burning down her throat. This was going to bring up all sorts of questions I wouldn't be able to answer. But worst of all, I would need Stefan's help, I would have to make him remember. Which could be good or bad, it could mean having a friend again, but he would be mad I made him forget and right now, he doesn't look like a vampire you want to get angry.

"I never asked your permission" I heard Klaus growl in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was infuriating, I had been very cooperative the entire time he had no right to treat me like this. I knew he would realize there was more to me than just human but at this point I didn't care. It's not like he could kill me.

So I elbowed him in the gut, actually sending him a few yards back flying into a tree. "force feed much?" I yelled as I wiped my mouth giving him my most evil look. I heard Stefan chuckle at this but I didn't pay him any attention. He was furious as he sped towards me almost crushing my windpipe as he threw me on the ground.

I rolled my eyes before trying to focus my power and throwing him off me, I was surprised it worked but too pumped up to really realize it.

"I said no!" I yelled ranting at him, I was moving restlessly, as was the magic inside me, I could feel it and it was all his fault. I hated this feeling, not being in control of myself. Plus it feels like I'm burning from the inside like tiny needles trying to poke through my skin to get out.

Klaus was surprised and intrigued as he watched the girl, she seemed to be in pain and scared yet not of him. He didn't like it when people weren't afraid of him, fear over someone means control over someone. He motioned for Stefan to stay put and watch Ray. He'd deal with this girl himself. Her hair was red, crimson red he noticed, almost like blood. Blue eyes that seemed to darken by the second a blush crept up on her as she continued screaming at him. Average height, average build. Yet stronger than she should be. She would be easily underestimated.

"why do you vampires have to be so.. so.. ArGh difficult!" I kept on ranting, I barely noticed the words leaving my mouth anymore "you shouldn't have given me your blood you idiot! It's hard enough to control it as it is and you.. you.." I collapsed as I let out a bloodcurdling scream. The pain was really bad, worse than ever before. The wind started picking up as a loud thunder shook the grounds suddenly. This was bad, I knew it would be a bad day my gut feeling had never been wrong before.

Both Klaus and Stefan appeared by my side almost instantly, shock eminent on their faces. His blood was stronger than I had before, I never felt this much power and I knew that I shouldn't it was more than my body could handle, I could feel it destroying me from inside.

The pull was there again, stronger than ever,

"You!" I growled at Klaus "you stay away from me, it's you he wants me to kill." I slowly turned to Stefan with tears in my eyes "and you, I need you to remember Stefan, you're the only one who knows how to help me right now" I couldn't help but wonder why Klaus was still standing there, was he so cocky that he would ignore her warning so callously. I focused again on blasting him back, the further away he got the less burning I felt. I couldn't help but sigh in relief and laugh a little at the surprised look on his face, though it soon mixed with anger he did keep more of a distance this time.

"Cailen?" Stefan whispered shocked "Stefan please, we have no time for this you know what to do, please it's the only way" I was practically begging him, pleading him as I looked into his eyes tears blurring my vision. "It burns Stef," my voice was trembling, I must look pathetic but I was beyond caring "it's to much power I don't want to hurt you please" Begrudgingly he nodded his head, calming me down with just that, he quickly ripped out my heart.

Klaus barely believed his eyes, shock and anger evident on his face. "What the hell did you just do" he growled furiously running over to Stefan. Besides the fact that Klaus deemed the girl, interesting to say the least. He needed her blood to complete their transitions. He should kill Stefan for ruining his plan.

"Probably just saved our lives" Stefan claimed partially shocked himself, he gotten a lot of memories when she told him to remember, it was a lot to process. Klaus wasn't going to accept that answer without some explaining but it seemed to him Stefan was still looking for the answers himself.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
